¿Que vamos a decir?
by AniiCross
Summary: Shikadai a aprendido una nueva palabra.


Hoy regresaba mi hermosa esposa después de ir a ver a sus hermanos, dejo a Shikadai a mi cuidado junto a mi madre ya que no lo pudo llevar en esa ocasión, mi madre tenía cosas que hacer hoy temprano, así que tuve que llevarme a Dai conmigo apesar del mal tiempo, había estado lloviendo mucho y había lugares donde se habían formado charcos grandes y pequeños. No estaba lloviendo pero había un poco de fresco y se sentía la humedad en el ambiente, así que vestí a Shikadai con un pantalón, una camisa manga larga y un suéter. Por si acaso llevaba en la mano su impermeable junto a un paraguas por si nos tomaba de sorpresa la lluvia en lo que esperábamos a Temari.

Llegamos bastante temprano a las puertas de Konoha, Shikadai estaba bastante entretenido caminando torpemente pero sin caerse, me aleje un poco de él solo lo suficiente para poder fumarme un cigarro y que no le llegue el humo, aparte de que odia el olor mi esposa seguramente utilizaría su jutsu para matarme si se entera que fume cerca del niño. Tan solo me perdí un momento en mis pensamientos cuando el chapoteo cercano llego a mis oídos y es que ése pequeño diablillo era tan condenada-mente parecido a Temari que siempre se estaba metiendo en travesuras. Tenia una hoja de dibujo entre sus dedos y corría de un lado a otro metiéndose en el charco de lodo y tanto que lo disfrutaba el diablillo.

Suspiré, apague mi cigarrillo y le hable fuerte para que me escuchará.

-¡Que problemático!, Shikadai! Mira como ya estas todo lleno de lodo hijo!- Lo reprendí y él me miro con su intensa mirada verde típica de Temari -¡Que problemático!, ¿Ahora que vamos a decir? ¿Que le vamos a decir a mamá?.-

-pobe... matico-Tan pronto lo dijo, solté una sonora carcajada sin lugar a dudas Temari iba a matarme.

-No digas eso. No lo repitas.-Pero como digno heredero de la familia Subaku No, empezó a gritar mas fuerte y a repetir la misma palabra, definitivamente estaba muerto.

Entonces lo vi salirse del charco y correr con una enorme sonrisa y de brazos abiertos, cuando volteo veo a mi mujer sonreirle a nuestro bebé y luego tan pronto se acerco lo suficiente a Dai, miro hacia mi posición con mala cara, una cara asesina de esas que helan la sangre, después de que Shikadai gritara ya estando entre sus brazos un "Problemático" perfectamente pronunciado. Solo me rasque la nuca y empecé a reír y después mi esposa también empezó a reír.

-Supongo que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que empezara a decir la palabra Nara.

Solté una carcajada y repetí en forma de pregunta -¿Palabra Nara?-

-Si. Tu madre dice que tu padre en su adolescencia también la repetía con la misma frecuencia.

-Estoy seguro que quieres matarme.

-Poco me falta. Pero aun te necesito para cuidar de nuestro hijo. -Me sonrió, esa sonrisa que me deja idiotizado, la misma que pone cada vez que quiere algo y sabe que jamas se lo negaré.

La rodeó en mis brazos junto con Shikadai le doy un beso en la mejilla, porque Dai es celoso y estando él nunca me permite mas de ese contacto físico con Temari y hablando de tal cosa me empuja y abre su dibujó para ella, estamos los tres tomados de las manos, con dos arboles y un ciervo junto a nosotros, su dibujo son apenas lineas y círculos, pero se entiende que es lo que plasmo en el papel.

-Es hermoso tu dibujo bebé-Shikadai sonríe para su corta edad le encanta que Temari le diga bebé, su bebé. Y entonces le da un beso baboso en la mejilla también, Temari lo baja se quita un poco del lodo de su ropa y discretamente se quita la baba que le dejo shikadai en la mejilla, tomo su mano entre la mía y entrelazó nuestros dedos. Ahora si es tiempo de regresar a casa.

.

-

.

 _ **Esta es una idea que salió después de recordar un vídeo en donde un papá esta con su hija en el patio y se mete en un charco, su papá dice una grosería y la niña lo repite a pesar de que su papá le dice que no lo haga.**_

 _ **Aprovechando que desde hace una semana que esta lloviendo en mi ciudad y hoy es el día del padre me di la libertad de subirlo, apesar de que ya llevaba algunos dos meses terminado y quería agregarle mas, pero simplemente creo que así como esta es mas que suficiente.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y sus opiniones son bienvenidas si hay errores ortográficos, me disculpo de antemano y sus consejos son siempre bienvenidos.**_

 _ **Sin mas que agregar. Nos leemos luego.**_


End file.
